


Wade and Peter Make a Porno （Wade想和Peter拍小黄片！）

by bukeaijun



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukeaijun/pseuds/bukeaijun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本打算拍性爱录像，结果连床单都没滚成。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wade and Peter Make a Porno （Wade想和Peter拍小黄片！）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wade and Peter Make a Porno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/715021) by [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula). 



> 作者注：  
> 额，最大的问题就是，我不写小黄文。所以我决定从盒子视角来写这篇文。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 这个是《浪漫晚餐，死侍出品》的作者的另一篇作品，同样是成事不足败事有余的贱贱和无奈的小虫，哈哈。

**所以，性爱录像。**

_耶，性爱录像。_

**之所以这是个好主意...**

_是因为理论上来说，把你们自己的动作录下来可以增进夫妻感情。_

**是啊，然而实际中，我们总会搞砸所有事。不知为何。**

_可别妄下定论，我们已经洗过澡，做好了万全准备。_

**哇喔，这准备真是让整个计划都万无一失了呢。我打赌我们会在十秒内就忍不住想射了。或者不小心折断了他的脖子。我都不知道哪个更糟糕一点了。**

_嘘，我们需要集中注意力。_

**好的。好的。**

_…_

**…**

_哈，目前为止一切进展顺利。_

**大概吧...**

_虽然这个拍摄角度让我们看起来不是那么帅。_

**没有让我们看起来帅的角度。我们看起来就像失败的基因实验产物。**

_我们就是失败的基因实验产物。_

**一针见血。**

_…_

**Peter好紧张。**

_我们也很紧张。_

**我们为什么会紧张？这本就是我们的主意。**

_我不知道。但是我们在发抖。不妙。_

**我得握着个把才行。哈。懂这个梗吗？把。** （grip既可以指枪柄也可以指各种柱状物，比如小小蜘蛛XD）

_闭嘴。_

**真扫兴。**

_…_

**…**

_噢不。_

**呃，太差劲了。我都没眼看了。**

_我们别无选择。_

**噢，操，我们要滑倒了——**

_耶。我们滑倒了。一脚踩在润滑剂上。同时我们还肘击了蜘蛛侠。正中眼眶。然后我们把这全都录下来了。_

**觉着这会留淤青吗？**

_不会留太久，但是肯定会有。可怜的Peter..._

**可怜的我们！他会踢翻我们的屁股！**

_他做不到，我们把他也录下来了。全身赤裸。身子摊开。锁着手铐。气喘吁吁。身上全是厚厚的润滑剂。就是我们刚踩爆的那管。我们该继续吗？_

**千万别。我说过这是个馊主意。**

_我们什么时候想出过好主意呢？_

**啊有那么一次——额，不。结果证明那是一个噩梦级的主意。**

_…_

**…**

_呃——喔...这看起来似乎和说好的不一样..._

**我们要被揍翻了。我们绝对要被揍翻了。**

_现在更令我们担忧的应该是怎么把我们的小伙伴扯出来。_

**你是想说我们被卡住了吗。**

_…_

**哦老天爷啊。我们被卡住了。我们被卡住了我们要失去我们的小伙伴了我们要被揍翻了。这简直不能更糟糕。**

_别这么说！当你说不会有更糟糕的事情的时候，更糟糕的事情就发生了！这就是更糟糕事情的尿性！_

**我很抱歉！我只是想象不出有什么事情会比卡在某人的屁股里同时我们的四肢还扭成一个不可思议的角度更加糟糕！我们可是用了整整一管润滑剂啊！**

_天呐，太不妙了...Peter就不能挣脱开手铐来救我们吗？操他可是个超级英雄！_

**呵呵，我们正在操这个超级英雄。** （玩了fucking的双关...）

_讲真的？现在？现在是说冷笑话的时候吗？_

**我很慌，好吗？！**

_我们这是..._

**对！我们松开来了！中止任务！中止任务！**

“你他妈的闭嘴！！！”

_…_

**…**

“如果我告诉你，我因为我脑袋里的声音而没能集中注意力，你会考虑再试一次吗？”

_…_

**…**

“不。”

“可以理解。”


End file.
